<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A sleepover, a stack of pancakes and a good old fashioned talk about feelings by LittleMissKnowItAll</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869425">A sleepover, a stack of pancakes and a good old fashioned talk about feelings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissKnowItAll/pseuds/LittleMissKnowItAll'>LittleMissKnowItAll</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Sleepovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:35:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissKnowItAll/pseuds/LittleMissKnowItAll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Buck is invited to Christopher's next sleepover-event at the Diaz household, he might finally realize how much those two like having him around. And maybe, just maybe, Eddie wil even tell him this and more...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>426</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A sleepover, a stack of pancakes and a good old fashioned talk about feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This turned out to be a biiiiiit longer than planned, but I regret nothing. </p><p>Enjoy! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Buck had been outside of Eddie's house for about ten minutes now. If it wasn't for the phone in his hand, he would've felt like a creeper, just sitting in his car, staring at his best friend's house. </p><p>But he wasn't. No, he had a good excuse to still be inside said car as just as he'd parked the car, Maddie's name had popped up on his phone and he'd picked up. He'd meant to get out soon after, but the conversation quickly took a turn when she realised where Buck was. He'd tried to cut her off a few times already, but because of the sweet, reassuring words coming from her, he couldn't bring himself to actually hang up. So, he kept on sighing fondly at his concerned sister. </p><p>As a neighbor walked by, eyeing the person inside the car suspiciously before smiling and waving as she noticed Buck behind the wheel, he realized he needed to get out. </p><p>"Maddie, I'm going in now, okay? Let's finish this conversation some other time. Or, you know. Let's not." He said, before stopping a few steps from the Diaz's front door. "What's the point though, I'm pretty sure I'm too late anyway." Just as he heaved a sigh, he heard a surprised chuckle from behind him. Shit!</p><p>"Late? You're half an hour early man" Eddie said, smiling at Buck as the other man turned around. </p><p>Phone still in hand, Buck said a quick "Talk to you later" and judging from the way Eddie's eyes drifted from his face to his phone, he'd heard Maddie answer with her now well-known - at least to Buck - catchphrase: "Just tell him!". </p><p>Nodding at Eddie, Buck walked inside, dropping his bag on the table. "Where's Chris?" </p><p>Coming to stand next to him, Eddie moved his head towards the hallway. "In his room, pretending to be really busy reading a book." At Buck's laugh, Eddie gave him a slight shove in the side. "That's your influence on him!", he added jokingly before taking a peek inside the bag Buck had brought. Shaking his head with a smile, Eddie looked back up at Buck. </p><p>"You know that kids are already really hyper right?" </p><p>He managed to look slightly ashamed, before shrugging his shoulders. "Who said these were for the kids?" </p><p>"Want something to drink?" Eddie asked, already halfway towards the kitchen. </p><p>"Yeah, thanks!", Buck said, already halfway towards Chris's room. Even when they weren't working, they just seemed to move in sync. </p><p>Standing outside of Chris's room, Buck smiled as he saw at the boy sitting on the bed. There was a book next to him, but he seemed far too engrossed in one of his pop-it toys. God, Buck missed his own childhood where kids traded marbles and Pokémon cards. Kids these days...He shook his head, sounding far too much like an old man for his liking, and knocked on the door. </p><p>"Hey little man, what'cha doing?" He couldn't help but smile as Chris dropped the toy with a grin. </p><p>"Hi Buck!" He said as Buck made his way over to the bed to give the boy a partial hug.</p><p>"Hey buddy", Buck smiled as he stood up straight again, "Thanks again for inviting me to your sleepover." </p><p>Buck truly was thankful that the little boy had invited him to come join them, even though he knew he was there as a way to distract Eddie so the kids could eat far too much candy.</p><p>"You know you’re always invited", Chris then said, fixing Buck with an unexpected serious expression, "Even if we don't properly ask. Right?" </p><p>Woo, was someone chopping onions? Swallowing against the suddenly tight feeling in his throat, Buck dipped his head for a second before forcing a smile on his face and nodding his head towards the door. "I'm going back to help your dad set up. You gonna join us...or are you still too busy reading your book?" </p><p>At his tone, Chris couldn’t help but let out a giggle before scrunching up his face, telling Buck everything he needed to know. "Okay then, have fun <em>reading</em>." He slightly tousled Chris's hair before leaving the room.</p><p>Back in the living room, Eddie was already busy putting out some air mattresses. “Should we blow these up now or later tonight?”, he asked as soon as Buck came into view, as if he’d been waiting 80 years to ask that question.</p><p>Buck put on a serious face, complete with glance towards the ceiling as he tapped his chin. “Depends on what you plan on doing with them”, he finally said, before his face broke into his usual grin, “Do you want to blow them up and put them on top of each other in the corner of the room? Or do you want to lay them all out and risk getting soda and chocolate all over them before 8 o’clock?”.</p><p>By now, he'd taken the old looking pump from Eddie and made his way over to the first mattress. As he started pumping, he couldn’t hold back his laugh as the pump made a really annoying wheezing sound. “Oh man, this is terrible. Do we really have to blow up all these mattresses?”</p><p>Still moving his arms up and down, cursing the annoying pump, he sneaked a glance back at a suspiciously quiet Eddie. Spotting the man, who seemed frozen in place, eyes stuck on Buck’s arms, he couldn't hold back the slight smirk before shaking his head. Nope, he wasn't going down that hopeless road again. Time for less daydreams, period. </p><p>It wasn’t until Eddie finally regained his voice to say “That one seems about done”, that Buck realized he hadn’t really been paying attention to the task at hand anymore. The sad blue/red air mattress seemed about ready to pop and he'd quickly let go of the handle.</p><p>“Ah yeah, you might be right” Why was he suddenly blushing? Oh god, he needed to get a grip before the kids got here. “Couldn’t have sprung for an automatic pump?” He smiled and Eddie scoffed, pushing Buck aside as he hooked the next mattress up to the tiny nozzle.</p><p>“Watch and learn, Buckley” And oh, this was even worse. He was transfixed on Eddie’s arms for a second, before the screeching sound the pump made, seemingly enhanced by this type of air mattress, made them both break out into laughter. Finally, Buck was able to look away. </p><p>Looking for something - anything - else to do, Buck thought back to the decorations he’d bought. What, he hadn’t only bought candy…just mostly. “I’m gonna go get the rest ready!”</p><p>As always, the two worked like a well oiled machine. Buck put up some balloons and paper garlands to make the room more festive and Eddie pumped up two other beds before begging Buck to take over for the last two because he ‘couldn’t stand the sound of the witch trapped inside the pump' anymore.</p><p>When they were done, they made their way over to the kitchen to refill both their glasses. Leaning against the counter, Buck watched Eddie move around, taking the now full glass from the other man and trying to ignore the way Eddie’s eyes seemed to linger as he took a gulp.</p><p>He’d told himself Eddie wasn’t interested for a long time, but it was getting harder and harder to ignore the small moments that could so easily mean something more. Maybe coming over today hadn’t been that good of an idea.</p><p>Luckily, Buck was quite literally saved by the bell as the first kid showed up. After that, it was a whirlwind of parents dropping off kids and bags being left in the middle of the living room.</p><p>Eddie went to set out some drinks when the doorbell rang again and he looked at Buck, who gave a quick nod before heading over to the door.</p><p>Opening it, he was greeted by a little boy he hadn’t seen before. “Hello sir”, the boy said, smiling at Buck and Buck couldn’t help but smile back. The fact that the kid had called him sir was cute in itself, but the kid was also missing a front tooth and to Buck, that just added to the charm. God, he was becoming such a dad.</p><p>Stepping aside, he pointed inside as he told the boy to drop his stuff somewhere and join the rest of his friends. The boy seemed to take that quite literally as he dropped his bag just inside the door before running into the living room.</p><p>“Sorry about that, he’s just so excited.” He heard a voice say and turned back around to the young woman who had spoken. Those identical brown eyes were enough to confirm that yes, this was the boy's mom. “I’ve told him to be on his best behavior, so I hope he won’t be too much trouble.”</p><p>Smiling, Buck waved her comment away. “Don’t worry, sleepovers are the best kind of trouble.”</p><p>The woman smiled, clearly relieved. “I’m not sure we’ve been introduced yet, I’m Kate. Tom’s mom”, at this, she pointed inside the house before laughing, clearly realizing that Buck had understood that part of the story.</p><p>“Buck”, he smiled back and the woman – Kate, he reminded himself – nodded. “Ah yes, I’ve heard that name before. So nice to finally meet Eddie’s partner." Buck just nodded along, happy to hear that the woman had heard about him from Chris.</p><p>She then looked at her watch, before making an apologetic face. “I better get going, I have to pick up my daughter from practice. I’ll come pick Tom up around 10 tomorrow, okay?”</p><p>At this, Buck nodded again, ready to turn around when Kate continued with “Say hi to your husband from me” as she walked away.</p><p>Oh…So that’s what she’d meant by partner. For a moment he stood there, frozen yet enjoying the warm feeling that burst from his heart at the suggestion that Eddie was his husband. If only he would someday be so lucky.</p><p>He doesn’t know how long he stands there, seconds, a minute, more? All he knows is that he’s broken from his trance by a hand on his shoulder. “Hey Buck, you okay?”</p><p>Turning around, he put on a fake smile. “Uh, yeah. Of course, was this all of them?”</p><p>Though Eddie didn’t look completely convinced, he nodded, before pointing towards the group of kids in the living room. “Yep. Now the real fun starts. I hope you had a good night’s sleep, because kids have an endless battery and someone” at this, he shook his head fondly, “thought it was a good idea to bring two boxes of Oreo’s”</p><p>“Hey, those are Double Stuf. Every kid loves those!”, he said, managing to sound both offended and amused.</p><p>“That’s kind of the problem, Buck”, Eddie smiled, bumping his shoulder into Buck’s before joining the group of boys in the living room.</p><p>The rest of the afternoon was filled with Buck and Eddie – after endless whining and begging – telling the boys some child friendly firefighter stories, Lego building contests, laughter and a Minecraft discussions. Eddie and Buck decided to stay out of that last one, mostly because they didn’t have the faintest clue what the kids were talking about. Luckily, it gave them the perfect opportunity to clean up a bit and start ordering pizza’s. Again, they worked in sync as Buck cleaned and refilled some of the bowls on the table as Eddie went to the kitchen to order.</p><p>When he came back out, he stopped in the doorway, just looking at Buck. For a moment, Buck thought he’d maybe sat in cookies but no, Eddie wasn’t watching his clothes nor his face, really. He seemed to be frozen in thought and Buck had to say his name twice to get a reaction out of the man. “You good?” He asked as he walked over to where Eddie was blocking the kitchen door, hands filled with empty bags and bottles.</p><p>Eddie’s eyes finally refocused, though they stayed on their old spot, now seeing that a little further back, Chris was talking to Tom. They were laughing about something, huddled together like they were sharing an inside joke and both men felt their hearts grow a size at the sight.</p><p>For just a moment, Buck made the mistake of looking at Eddie, only to find the man already looking back at him with a warm smile on his face. Quickly breaking eye contact, he moved his arms, as if to show Eddie that he really had to go throw this all out now. He didn’t miss the way Eddie’s eyebrow raised slightly, as if confused, before the other man walked over to the boys to inform them that the pizza’s would be there in 30 minutes. Dropping the last bottle in the recycling, Buck heard the boys cheer and he had to take a moment to breathe. This, being here with Eddie and Chris, co-hosting a sleepover? This was more than he could ever had wished for and yet not enough. Because tomorrow, after all the kids had left and the last air mattress had been put away again, the happy family fantasy would be over and Buck would have to go home, alone.</p><p>The pizza arrived just as Chris had picked out a movie for his little troop to watch and Buck and Eddie took their place at the table. This way, they could still watch the boys without ruining the fun sleepover vibe.</p><p>“Thanks again for being here”, Eddie said as he fished for another slice of pizza, eyes focused a bit too hard on the task at hand.</p><p>Smiling, Buck shook his head. “Are you kidding? I’m having the best time!”. At this, Eddie looked up and matched his smile, knowing Buck was being completely serious.</p><p>“Still, thank you.” And that was that, they finished the rest of the pizza in silence, catching both glimpses of the movie the boys were watching as well as stories the kids were telling each other. God, kids had the best imagination, Buck thought as the boys started adding completely insane storylines to this quite tame animation.</p><p>Two hours later, the pizza long gone and end titles rolling, it was quiet. Just as Buck thought that this might be a bit too easy, his distrust was proven to be correct as one kid sat up and started talking, the others quickly joining in.</p><p>At around 9, Buck started to sneakily take away all the chocolate, sweets and cookies from the tables, as well as the soda. Eddie, as if on cue, came in with a few replacements in the form of glasses of water. Then, at 9:30, he had to be the ‘boring adult’ as Buck – who sometimes forgot he was a adult himself – had put it and had to tell the boys to put on their pj’s and get ready for bed.</p><p>After that, Buck and Eddie retreated to the kitchen so they’d be able to hear the children but hoped that them not being in the room with them would somehow get them to sleep faster? It wasn’t a foolproof plan, but it had seemed to work as Buck went in to check and found no kid awake after 10.15.</p><p>They’d finished the dishes, had ended their day with a beer and some whispered discussions about how much Chris had seemed to love today before Buck could feel his eyes droop. Eddie seemed to notice too, as his face turned serious and he got up. “Come on, it’s been a long day and these kids expects pancakes in the morning.”</p><p>They said their goodnights in the hallway, before Buck made his way over to the guestroom. He was out as soon as his head hit the pillow.</p><p>***</p><p>Buck loved being woken by the sun streaming into his room, by birds singing outside his window. To be honest, he would’ve preferred a phone alarm if these screaming kids were the only alternative. He’d thought they’d been loud yesterday, but this morning? This was something else.</p><p>For a moment, he tried to ignore it. Pillow on the face, fingers in his ears, but no luck. Just as he went to sit up, a soft knocking on the door halted his movements. “Buck, you up?”, a familiar voice said and Buck grunted, voice not yet ready to be used.</p><p>The door opened with a creak and a smiling Eddie popped his head inside. “Hey, how’d you sleep?”, he said, voice still a bit rough and for a moment, Buck pictured waking up to that face and that voice for the rest of his life.</p><p>Throwing his legs over the side of the bed and sitting up, stretching his back, he answered, “Clearly not as good as them. What are they on and can I have some?”, he finished with a slight huff, rubbing a hand down his face.</p><p>“All right sleeping beauty, you take a moment to wake up before getting your but into the kitchen, okay?, he said, shaking his head fondly, “I can only keep them distracted for so long.”</p><p>Putting a hand to his heart, Buck replied "You're my hero" before making a face as if deep in thought, "It's almost like you're doing me - the guy invited over solely for the purpose of helping set up, clean up and make breakfast - a favor."</p><p>Eddie let out a huff that turned into a smile. "Yeah yeah, quit your whining. You're the one who can't say no to Christopher, I think we've established that by now. Now go, get ready before these kids destroy our house!" With this, Eddie left the room, luckily not noticing the look on Buck's face at the mention of 'our house'. Then, reality kicked in for Buck and he was able to move again.</p><p>Ah yes, our...meaning Christopher and Eddie. Buck hoped his little moment was due to it being far too early. As he splashed water onto his face a few minutes later, he muttered to himself in the mirror "Get a grip, Buckley".</p><p>Buck had thought the kids had been loud when he was in bed halfway across the house, but nothing could have prepared him for the noise that hit him as he neared the living room. Much to his surprise, the group fell silent as he entered the living room, though they all had bright smiles and two boys even waved.</p><p>"Morning Buck", Christopher said from somewhere inside the group and Buck smiled. "Good morning Christopher, morning boys. Anyone up for pancakes?". The group burst into a flurry of – very loud – happy and affirmative sounds and Buck quickly ducked into the kitchen, happily noticing the door held back a lot of the noise.</p><p>He was also happy to notice that Eddie was already in there, putting all the ingredients on the counter. As Buck got closer to him, he wordlessly pushed a steaming cup of coffee over to him, which Buck gratefully took. He didn't care that the coffee was still a bit too hot as the big gulps he took burned his tongue a bit. He needed the caffeine in his body, now! Eddie watched him with an amused face, before stepping away to give Buck a chance to inspect all the items on the counter.</p><p>Noticing the 3 full bags of chocolate chips, he smiled. He had forgotten to tell Eddie to buy those, and even if he had, he would never have dared to ask for more than one bag from Eddie "Stop giving kids sugar" Diaz. Eddie, as if hearing Buck's inner monologue, put up a stern finger as he said, "Just this once, for Christopher...and because the kids will be out of our hair before the sugar kicks in."</p><p>Shaking his head with a smile, Buck got to mixing and baking. To his surprise, Eddie stayed around for a moment longer, just quietly watching him from his spot, own cup of coffee held tightly in both hands. When the first pancake - always the hardest - was deemed perfect by Buck, Eddie put down his mug and started setting the table with plates, glasses and some sugary substances Buck and Christopher had told him were 'necessary' to the perfect pancake breakfast.</p><p>It wasn't until Buck put the first full batch of pancakes on a plate that he noticed the quiet had returned, even though he knew Eddie had just come in complaining that the table was already so full with unhealthy stuff that there was nowhere to put the juices. He'd giggled at that, before focusing back on the task at hand, which was turning the pancakes over for a final check before putting them on the big plate. Confused, he looked up, thinking for a second that maybe Eddie had quietly left again to tell the boys to go sit down. He hadn't. No, Eddie was standing near the fridge, a bottle of orange juice in his hands, gaze fixed on Buck. Not on a specific part of Buck, but seemingly on the whole picture of Buck baking pancakes and for a moment, Buck wondered if Eddie was knocked out by the domesticity of it all too, just like him. He wanted to speak up, unsure of what to say but needing to preserve this moment, when Tom walked into the kitchen nervously, holding an empty glass. "Uhm sorry, but could I maybe get some more water?". Eddie, still slightly stunted though clearly back in the land of the living, looked between the boy and the bottle in his own hands, a bit confused.</p><p>"Yeah, of course!" Buck quickly took over, leaving the stove for a second to take the boys glass and fill it up. "Here ya go!" He said, maybe a bit too enthusiastically, though he was happy to see the boy's nervousness make space for a genuine smile too.</p><p>With a soft 'thank you', he made his way back into the living room. When Buck looked over, he saw Eddie following the kid quietly. He didn't come back</p><p>So, after Buck had added yet another stack of fresh pancakes to the plate, he turned off the stove for a moment and picked the plate up. He'd hoped Eddie would come back to take the pancakes to the boys before they were cold, but as he was suddenly M.I.A., Buck had accepted the task. As soon as the boys caught sight of him, a loud whooping started and he was suddenly happy he was the one taking the plate to them, getting to see their - and not to forget Christopher's - joy. It was like Christmas morning!</p><p>After he'd gotten back into the kitchen to make a couple of extras, pretty sure the kids wouldn't be able to eat more than two, maybe three each, the door swung open again and Eddie walked in. Though he looked a bit paler than before, he still put on a smile. "Hmm, smells good in here!"</p><p>Buck looked at him for a moment. “You okay?"</p><p>Nodding, Eddie walked over to the fridge, leaning back against it while facing Buck. "Just a bit tired, really happy just one of those busy boys actually lives here."</p><p>Buck stared at him a little longer, unconvinced as he checked Eddie's face for something, just a hint. When it was clear he wasn't going to find anything, he returned his attention to the food in front of him. "Hopefully these sugar bombs will give you some energy."</p><p>“Thank Buck”, Eddie said for a second time this sleepover-event.</p><p>Buck just smiled, “Anytime”.</p><p>He brought in some extra pancakes for the boys, which they ate in record time before thanking him again and retreating to the couch to watch some animation show he’s sure he’s seen Christopher watch before, though he can’t for the life of him remember the name nor the story.</p><p>Walking back into the kitchen, already carrying most of the empty plates, he noticed Eddie still leaning against the fridge. Okay, he clearly wasn’t alright. “Hey, the kids are done. You can have those”, he added, nodding at the plate on the counter, “if you want”.</p><p>For a moment, the light returned to Eddie’s eyes as he stepped forward, before noticing the plates in Buck’s hands. “Maybe later, I should go clean up”.</p><p>Dropping the plates quickly, yet careful not to chip a plate, Buck stepped in front of him. “Yeah, no. You should eat something first. I can clean up.”</p><p>He knew it wouldn’t be THAT easy. “Buck, no-“ Eddie started, but was shushed by Buck putting up his hand, probably looking like a dad shushing a whining child. “Eddie! I’ve cleaned stuff up before, believe it or not. Eat, now. I’m not asking.” With that, he walked back out into the living room again.</p><p>When he came back in, carrying far too many sticky bottles for his liking, he was happy to see Eddie leaning on the counter, munching on a particularly chocolatey pancake.</p><p>By the time Buck had cleared the table, the only evidence of their breakfast was a few syrupy spots where the bottles had been. He’d come back with a wet cloth, he thought, taking the last of the dishes into the kitchen. The kitchen, where Eddie was now loading the dishwasher, smiling up at Buck as he dropped the last couple of glasses and bowls.</p><p>Standing up straight, Eddie scrunched up his face before nodding at the younger man. “Turns out you were right, I really needed some pancakes.”</p><p>Deciding to milk this moment just a second longer, Buck dramatically put a hand to his ear, leaning in. “I’m sorry, what was that?”</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Eddie shoved him slightly before picking up some more plates and turning back to the dishwasher again. “Yeah, yeah, you were right, just this once. Don’t get used to it.”    </p><p>“I’ll take what I can get!” And wow, didn’t that hit just a bit too close. Because honestly, that’s been Buck’s thought process for the past few years, ever since he realized he might love Eddie in more than just a friendly manner. He wasn’t going to force anything, wasn’t going to put Eddie in an awkward spot and risk ruining their friendship. If this was all he was going to get, he was going to be happy about it. Happy about the fact that he at least got to still be friends with Eddie and Christopher, could see the little boy grow up and share in special moments like this one.</p><p>Not long after the last glass was put in the dishwasher, the doorbell rang and the first boy was picked up. As with the drop off, it was like the parents were waiting around the corner, waiting for the last car to leave so they could take it’s place.</p><p>In the end, only Tom and Ben were left. Just as Buck went to ask them if they might like another drink, the doorbell rang again and he practically skipped to the door. He’d loved them being here, but he was also not so secretly looking forward to some more peace and quiet after these past 18-something hours. Honestly, running into a burning building was less taxing than a sleepover with a bunch of 10 year olds.  </p><p>As he opened the door, he saw a familiar face. “Hey Kate. Tom, your moms here!”, he yelled over his shoulder, before looking back at the woman.</p><p>“I hope he wasn’t too much trouble”, she said, smiling as her son came into view, clearly searching for his missing shoe.</p><p>Buck had started shaking his head before she’d even finished her sentence. “Are you kidding me? Tom is one of the friendliest kids I’ve ever met. You’ve done one heck of a job with that one.” He said and Kate seemed to notice he meant it, judging by how her smile grew.</p><p>A blush crept up her cheeks as she shook her head. “Same goes for you guys, Chris is so sweet!”</p><p>Though he knew he should correct her, should let het know that he wasn’t actually Eddie’s husband, he couldn’t help the pride he felt as his smile turned a bit dopey. “He really is, isn’t he?”</p><p>As if finally remembering why he was standing in Eddie’s doorway, talking to a woman he hadn’t met until yesterday afternoon, something bumped into his leg. Looking down, he noticed Tom, who was yawning something fierce, had dropped his bag next to Buck’s leg. “Hey buddy, need some help with that?” He asked, already bending down to grab the bag.</p><p>Tom smiled at him, before giving his mom a short hug. Kate smiled down at him, a fond look Buck recognized as it was the same look Eddie always gave Christopher. If he was being honest, he was pretty sure he wore that same look whenever he was around Christopher too. Then, Kate spoke again, “Is Ben still here too? Agnes asked me if I could take him home for a few hours until the end of her shift.” Though it seemed at first she was addressing Tom, she finished the sentence by looking up at Buck and raising her eyebrows slightly.</p><p>“Uhm yeah, I’m just going to go check if he’s ready”, before heading back into the house. Not long after, he came back, carrying a second bag as a very sleepy looking Tom followed him out. It seemed the chocolate really hadn’t kicked in for these kids yet. He felt kinda sorry for Kate, though he was sure she could more than handle these two whenever it did.</p><p>Without asking, Buck walked over to Kate’s car, putting the backpacks on the backseat before turning back towards Ben and Tom, who had followed him.</p><p>In the doorway, he could see Eddie appear, smiling brightly at Kate. Brightly, but in no way flirtingly or romantically, he happily noticed before mentally kicking himself. One, he liked Kate and two, he didn’t even know if Kate was single or not. Ohyeah, and not to forget: Eddie wasn’t his.</p><p>As both Tom and Ben thanked him again for the pancakes and the cool firefighter stories, he waved at them as they took their seats in the car. Walking back, he could just catch a part of the conversation, something about Eddie being “lucky to have him.” Ah yes, that explained the fond look on his face, they were discussing Christopher.</p><p>Stopping next to Kate, he couldn’t help but smile as he directed their eyes towards the car where the two boys already appeared to be sleeping. “Seems like I missed quite the party”, Kate said genuinely before waving at them. “Thanks again, see you later!”</p><p>“Bye!”, they said in unison, waving at Kate before going back inside to the bombsite.</p><p>There were blankets thrown over chairs, Cheeto’s lined the floor around the couch like confetti and Christopher was lying on an air mattress in the corner, watching tv with slightly droopy eyes.</p><p>“Hey buddy”, Eddie said, putting a hand on his back as he kneeled down next to him, “You can go take a short nap if you want. Just while we clean up, okay? Promise you won’t miss anything exciting”. Giggling, Christopher nodded before letting Eddie help him up and shuffling to his own room.</p><p>Buck followed his retreating form with a smile, before looking back at Eddie and once again noticing that Eddie was already staring at him. He was speechless for a second, before coughing awkwardly and pointing around the room. “Okay, I’m going to take the mattresses, you’ll collect and put away the blankets and we meet back here for Cheeto duty?” Though he said it quite seriously, both men couldn’t hold back their laughter at how ridiculous that sounded, especially seeing as Buck had been absolutely right about that plan.</p><p>Less than ten minutes later, Buck was folding the last empty mattress as Eddie was moving around the table and couch, to check how far the Cheeto-confetti had made it. Luckily, most of it had been right in front of the couch and the room looked – well, not spotless, but close – not long after, so Buck let himself drop onto the couch with a slight yawn. Then, as if realizing his task as second adult at a sleepover was over, he sat forward again, awkwardly rubbing his knees for a second before getting up again. Just as he got ready for his “bye, see you at work” moment, Eddie came in with two glasses of soda. He looked at him for a moment, before holding one glass out for him to take. “Were you leaving?” He asked, sounding almost incredulous like the idea alone was absolutely crazy.</p><p>Ducking his head, Buck put a hand to the back of his neck, a clear giveaway that he was growing nervous, before looking back up at Eddie. “Didn’t wanna overstay my welcome”, he answered honestly.</p><p>Scoffing softly, before shaking his head, Eddie let out an almost bored sounding “you’re always welcome here. You need to know that by now, because I’m pretty sure I’ve said it like a million times so far”.</p><p>And he did know, partly. He knew Eddie had said it often, just like Christopher had said something similar yesterday before the sleepover. Still, he’d already been there for hours and it hadn’t really been their typical ‘pizza and a movie’ evening, so he hadn’t really known what Eddie and Chris wanted him to do.</p><p>“Actually”, Eddie continued, biting his bottom lip for a second, “can I ask you something?”</p><p>Unsure of the direction this conversation was going, Buck nodded, before putting his glass down on the dinner table. Eddie, clearly seeing this as a clear indication Buck was in fact staying, sat down, fixing Buck with a familiar ‘sit down, you muppet’ stare.</p><p>Following Eddie’s lead, he sat down, feet growing heavy as he wondered if maybe Kate had said something about them being husbands, about Buck not denying it. “Uhm, sure. What’s up?”, he tried, though it sounded fake even to his own ears.</p><p>“Do you ever think about us”, Eddie started, sounding slightly nervous, “about you and me and how we just seem to…work?”</p><p>Buck felt his heart speed up as hope sparked in him. Was this conversation going the right way after all? No, it was far too early to tell, far too early to get his hopes up. So, he settled for a safe response. “What do you mean?” Smart Buckley, first get all the facts, then make a fool of yourself.</p><p>“I just”, Eddie responded, running a hand through his hair, “I don’t really know how to say this without sounding vague. Or really, really cheesy. Okay, can you just promise me that we will forget all about this conversation if you don’t agree with me? That whatever I say next will not change anything between us?”</p><p>“You’re kinda scaring me, Eddie”, Buck said, though it was more his growing hope talking as he tried to slow down the beating of his far too enthusiastic heart. “But yes, of course, we’re a team. I’m pretty sure we’ve gone through far worse than anything you could say right now and we’re still here, aren’t we?”</p><p>At this, Eddie smiled a soft smile before nodding. Whether it was to himself or to Buck wasn’t clear, but whatever had happened, Buck’s words seemed to have been the right ones as Eddie opened his mouth again. “Look Buck, you know you’re big part of our lives. I mean, you’re my best friend and Christopher adores you. And we love having you over, we really do. But sometimes, I can’t help but wonder if I’m the only one who wants more or if maybe, there’s hope. Because sometimes, it’s just so clear how much you belong here. Take this morning, you standing there with your bed head, making pancakes for over half a dozen boys just because Christopher asked you to. You always do these things for him and you do them with a smile and I just, I love that about you. I love the way you are with him, love the way you care about him...the way you care about us”. At this, he looked down at his lap, down at his restless hands. “What I’m trying to say, I guess, is that I want more, with you. And I’m just wondering if maybe you want that too?” Finally, after what felt like ages, he looked back up again, eyes quickly finding Buck’s now no doubt huge ones.</p><p>For a second, the world stops, the house is too quiet and all Buck can hear is the blood rushing through his veins. As he opens his mouth to speak, his face breaks info a blinding smile and it takes another moment for him to find his voice again. “Eddie”, he breathes out, putting everything he feels and has felt for the past year into that one word, “I want everything with you. Whatever it is you’re offering, I want it.”</p><p>The first thing he hears is a happy sigh, as he notices the relief and happiness in Eddie’s eyes. “Yeah?”, Eddie asks as if there’s still a tiny part of him that doesn’t quite believe Buck yet.</p><p>“Yeah. You’re kinda stuck with me, Diaz.”, he shrugs, before putting his hand out on the table, palm up, smiling as Eddie immediately puts his own hand over it.</p><p>Eddie lets out a sound close to giggle as Buck turns their hands over, “Are we really doing this?”</p><p>Squeezing Eddie’s hand, Buck can’t help but smile at the older man. “I really hope so. Because if this is a dream and I wake up in a minute, I’m going to be really pissed.”</p><p>Eddie lets out an honest to god laugh, the carefree and happy sound making Buck feel even warmer.</p><p>He feels more than sees a sliver of Eddie’s nervousness return as the other man let’s out a deep breath, as if he's still testing the waters. “You know, I have a pretty foolproof way of making sure you’re not dreaming. If you wanna be absolutely sure.”</p><p>And yes, it should be cheesy and if anyone else had said it, he would’ve definitely groaned but this is Eddie and in some strange way, it is perfect and he gets up way too fast, the need to be closer to Eddie growing with every passing second. “Oh yeah? What did you have in mind?”</p><p>In a flash, Eddie is up too, hand softly cradling the back of the younger man's neck as his face is now inches from Buck's. For a second, Buck wonders if this is it, if Eddie is finally having second thoughts. But as soon as the thought enters his head, it’s gone again and in that moment, Eddie’s lips finally cover his.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>